I Am Sorry
by ellivforever
Summary: What happens when Nora kicks Bo out and is very sick? Will history repeat itself but this time at Nora or will they work it out?


Author's note: What happens when Nora kicks Bo out and then gets really sick? Will history repeat itself but this time on Nora, or will they work things out?

The door shut closed as Nora was sitting on the edge of the lounge chair. She laid her head into her arms and started sobbing. She was devastated and felt like there was a huge hole in her heart where Bo used to be. Her family was falling apart again. Her worst fear was coming true. Bo had cheated on her, just like she had done all those years ago. But her excuse was reasonable, unlike his. She has warned him this was going to happen, but he didn't want to listen. He always wanted to help everyone no matter what.

Her stomach started turning and she quickly jumped up and ran to the master bathroom. All that you could her through the apartment was her sobs and her throughing up her stomach into the toilet. Once she was done she wiped her mouth and lay down in their bed.

She turned to the left towards the center of the bed, her sobs came harder. The bed smelled like him. The smell she loved when she was falling asleep at night, and the first thing she smelled in the morning as she woke up. Now all it made her do was make her stomach jump through holes.

She quickly jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She was going to be sick again. Once she was done, she sat up against the bathtub. She through up a couple more times and then ended up passing out on the bathroom floor.

About an hour and a half had passes, Matthew walked into the living room. It didn't look like anyone had been throughing things or anything. As he was walking towards his parent's bedroom, he saw the wedding photo in the trash can.

"Wow, the fight must have been bad." He thought to himself. He walked into his parent's bedroom.

"Mom!" He yelled out but there was no sound. "Mom!" He yelled again. When he didn't hear anything he started to worry. He thought that maybe she was in the bathtub. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. When he didn't hear anything a few second later, he opened the door. The door didn't open very far, so he stuck his head in the bathroom. He gasped when he saw his mother passed out on the bathroom floor in her robe.

"Oh my God, did he hit you?" He thought trying to get into the bathroom. Once he got in, he tried to wake her up.

"Mom…Mom…wake up!" He yelled. When she didn't he tried to slap her lightly on the face to see if he could get her to open her eyes. Once he realized she wasn't going to wake up he called 911.

The paramedics rushed her into the emergence room with Matthew on their tails. He was completely worried. Larry saw the paramedics rush her by and stopped Matthew.

"Matt what happened to her? She just got out." Matthew just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. Larry got her chart and followed them into room 26.

Matthew just watched as the nurses started hooking up his mother to IV's and the monitors. He was angry. How could his father do this to her? He walked out of the room and pulled out his phone. He called his father.

"Matthew," Bo asked as he answered the phone.

"How the hell could you do this?" He yelled into the phone.

"I don't know Matthew. I didn't mean to. It doesn't make sense!" He said into the phone all depressed.

"You didn't mean to hit her. You hit her so hard she is unconscious."

"What?" Bo yelled into the phone, standing up really fast. Clint looked at his very confused.

"I had to call 911 because of what you did." Bo was so shocked he hung up the phone. He rushed to the Emergence room. As he walked in he saw Matthew looking at his phone.

"Where is she?" Bo asked walking up to Matthew.

"Why the hell do you want to know? So you can take another whack at her?"

"Matthew, you don't know what you are talking about and I am tired of your attitude. Now where is she?" Matthew just looked at him and point to room 26. Bo just turned on his heels and ran into the room.

Nora was laying in the hospital bed with all the tubs and machines hooked up to her. Bo just gasped. What had he done? What was wrong with her?

"Larry, what's wrong?" Larry just turned to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened Bo?"

"We got into a fight. She kicked me out."

"Did you hit her?" Larry didn't want to asked but had to.

"LARRY!" Bo yelled. "How the hell could you think I would ever do that?"

"Well I had to ask. We will take blood and see what we can find." Larry asked the nurse to take some blood and then walked out. Matthew was looking through the window watching his parents. He didn't want to be in the same room as his father, but he could hear everything.

"Red," Bo said sitting in the chair next to the bed and taking her hand. "Please Red, wake up. I am sorry. I love you." He pleaded.

It only took and few minutes for everyone in Llandview to find out that Nora was in the hospital. Inez and Nate walked into the emergence room looking for her.

"How the hell could you show up after destroying our family you Whore!" Matthew asked yelling at them. Bo walked into the hall once her head Matthew yelling.

"Stop Matthew!" Bo grabbed his shoulder.

"How can you defend the women you slept with when Mom is in the hospital bed?"

Nate looked at both of them with his mouth wide open.

"Bo, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want Inez? You already messed up everything why don't you just say it.?" Matthew yelled. He was completely disgusted.

"Fine, Bo we did…" Larry interrupted before she could finish.

Bo attention went from everyone to only Larry. "Did you find out what is wrong? Will she be okay?"

"Hold on Bo. I will answer all your questions. How about you and I talk in private?" Larry asked as he tried to pull Bo away.

"No, just tell me!" Bo yelled at him.

"Okay, Bo she is pregnant."

Bo's mouth just fell open. Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Larry.

"She was dehydrated. From the kidnapping and the molestation, she wasn't hydrating herself. The baby took a lot of the water and with her vomiting she quickly dropped. But we have an IV in her and she should be fine but she should really watch it and take it easy. This pregnancy is going to be high risk." Larry said just looking at all the shocked faces. "You didn't know?"

"No I didn't know!" Bo said snapping out of his shock. "Oh my god, it is like last time. I promise history will not repeat itself." Bo thought.

"I told her when she was in the hospital last week. I thought she would have told you." Larry said shocked that Bo didn't know.

"Well she didn't tell me."

"Now you really have done it Dad. You're going to leave her again with another baby." Matthew was just plain angry and didn't care what he was saying.

"Bo!" Inez yelled until she got his attention. "We didn't sleep together. I was planning on it and I even drugged you but I couldn't go through it. No matter what Clint said, I couldn't go through it."

"Clint?" Bo and Matthew asked at the same time looking at Inez.

"Yes, he wanted to break up your marriage and blacked mailed me into sleeping with you. I just told him that I did and let you believe that we did."

"Oh my God!" Matthew said to himself feeling stupid.

Bo ran after Clint and arrested him. He brought Clint back to the emergence room and took him to Nora's room.

"This is what you did. You are worse than Asa. If he could see you now, he would be disgusted. Now you are going to go in there with Inez and tell Nora the truth, because she is pregnant and if you lie to her. I will personally make sure you go to prison for the rest of your life." Bo pushed Clint into the room.

Clint told Nora about everything. About the plain and why Eddie kidnapped her. When he was done, Bo called John and had him take Clint to jail until he could run the papers.

Nora was sobbing. She was feeling back for how she acted.

"Bo…" She said as he walked into the room.

"Red, I am sorry." He said walking over to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"Don't be. I have to tell you something."

"I know! You're pregnant."

"Who told you?" She was surprised he knew.

"Larry did. I promise that this time I will be there through it all. I love you Red. I love you Mrs. Nora Buchanan."

"I love you Bo Buchanan." She said smiling at him. The leaned into each other and kissed.

Author's note: Okay so I had to write this because I was pissed off about what has happening in the show. I thought about doing this longer then a one shot but I don't know. You guys can tell me if I should keep on going. Or if you guys have any ideas.

For my fans that read Say Yes. I am sorry I have not gotten chapter three up yet. I promise I will put it up very soon. Thank you guys for reading and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
